When We Are Stars
by Tonight.At.Noon
Summary: K-2 realises Cassian's feelings for Jyn Erso have shifted. Before they set out for Scarif, he lets Cassian know. (Missing scene before Scarif)


**A/N:** "He hadn't known her, didn't know her, of course. There wasn't the time."

These are two of the saddest lines in the Rogue One novelisation. Cassian briefly talking about Jyn.

There was no time. But you don't need to know someone to fall for them. These two are perfect examples of this idea.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _And in the end,_

 _I'm just the same as you_

 _And it's all right,_

 _Just stay by my side_

 _And I will hold on_

 _Close Your Eyes | Rhodes_

* * *

 **When We Are Stars**

* * *

Cassian's hands are trembling as he holds two different blasters in either hand. He tightens his grip on them, willing the tremor to disappear. It doesn't. Angrily, the captain returns the blasters to their hooks and clenches his hands into fists.

This is not the time to be afraid. There is a chance they will not make it through this mission. He is prepared for this, but his body is not. He must calm himself before the others see him. Taking deep breaths, he attempts to clear his mind and relax his muscles. Eventually, the shaking stops.

"There you are. I knew you'd be in here. Well, I was 23 percent certain. I looked in two other places before coming here. It was a lot of work. I didn't like it at all."

Cassian startles. His eyes fly open and he spots K-2 entering the room. He looks as annoyed as an emotionless droid can.

Cassian is not in the mood to hear K-2 complain.

"What is it, Kay?" Cassian turns his back on the droid and fiddles with various blasters. He must find the best one for this mission - sleek, compact, powerful.

A rough, metal claw clasps his shoulder. Cassian twists his neck slowly, eyes rising to meet Kay's glowing rings. Is it the dim light in the weapons room, or does K-2SO look concerned and slightly wistful?

The light. It must be the light.

"Yes?"

Kay pats his shoulder roughly a couple of times. Cassian pretends it doesn't hurt. "We must discuss something, Cassian."

"What, are you going to break up with me?"

K-2 says nothing. He stares blankly at Cassian.

"Never mind." Cassian clears his throat and stands up straight. Jokes do not fly with K-2. "What do we need to talk about, old friend?" Whatever it is, he had better say it fast. They will be leaving soon. Jyn is probably looking for him.

"We must discuss this mission," Kay says seriously.

"We've done that. The strategies are all in place. Everyone is prepared. We all know our tasks"-

-"No, we must discuss this mission and we must discuss Jyn."

This has caught Cassian's attention. He turns fully now. He is face to face with Kay. "What about Jyn? Is she okay?" His voice rises in pitch. His tremor returns.

"This is what we must discuss," Kay says. There is a mist in his mechanical voice. "You have become attached."

"Attached?" Cassian asks, incredulous. "To whom? Jyn?"

"Precisely. It is extremely evident."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cassian grumbles, trying to move away from Kay. The droid tightens his grip. Cassian cannot move. Glaring up at the droid, Cassian stops trying to escape. "Let go. I need to get to my soldiers."

"It's understandable," K-2 says, as if he hadn't heard Cassian. "You've been spending lots of time with her. She's very pretty, from what my scans have determined. And she challenges you. The statistical likelihood of you having feelings for such a girl as Jyn"-

-"I don't want the statistical likelihood of this," Cassian says, once again trying to remove himself from Kay's hold.

"Don't interrupt. It's rude."

"Kay, I have no feelings for Jyn except respect. Drop this. Don't fill my head with these things before such an important mission."

"That is why I am bringing this up. Because of this mission, this subject is evermore important," Kay explains, though Cassian does not understand.

Grabbing the droid's wrist, Cassian forces it off of his shoulder. He glares up at Kay. "What's important about it? Tell me."

K-2 is usually so ready for a smackdown. He is the most difficult droid Cassian has ever come across. Always looking for trouble. Always blurting whatever thoughts cross his circuits. But he is not lively in this moment. He is somber. Quiet. Calculated.

"I have been fighting by your side since you were a young boy. I know everything there is to know about you. If there is any droid able to pick up on your feelings for Jyn, it is me. I may be void of emotion, but I recognise it when I see it," K-2 says, impassioned more than anything.

Cassian is confused. "Why are you telling me this?" he asks. He does not refute Kay's claim. "What's the point? We will be fighting soon. Why not give me this talk when we return with the plans?"

Kay takes his time with his response. Cassian can feel the seconds ticking by. They will need him any moment now.

"I am telling you this because we will be fighting soon."

Cassian frowns. Has Kay short-circuited? "I-I don't understand."

The giant of a droid dips his rounded square head. "There is a high chance we will not return," Kay says sombrely. "The Empire have many more soldiers than us. They have more powerful weapons. They are not afraid nor are they hesitant. They are trained only to kill those they view as a threat." Kay pauses as if for dramatic effect.

Cassian can hear the sudden silence. It is so loud. "Give me the percentages."

"It would not be wise."

"Give them to me, Kay."

"No," Kay booms.

Cassian could shoot the droid here and now. "Then really, why tell me this? Why say we will die? Are you trying to stop me from going?"

"Jyn." It is all Kay says. Again, "Jyn."

"What about her? Do you not want her to go? I told you to watch out for her, not keep her from the fight."

"Cassian. Tell Jyn. Tell her of your fondness for her."

"I'm not fond of her. We are partners"-

-" _We_ are partners. You and Jyn are much more than that. Cassian, you will regret not telling her. If I am right about the outcome of this mission, you will never forgive yourself for not saying something."

Cassian wonders aimlessly if someone has managed to jam some emotions inside of his droid. It seems like the only logical explanation for what is happening.

How does he go out there and greet his army with this information? How does he fight alongside them knowing they will most definitely not come out alive? Does he tell them Kay's prediction?

"They are all prepared for the worst," Kay says. "They are already prepared to die."

Cassian looks at Kay. He must have spoken his worries aloud. "Why are you convinced I have feelings for Jyn?"

"You know why. Cassian, tell her."

Yes. He knows Kay is right. Against all reasoning, of course. Jyn has wormed her way into him somehow.

 _"I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad."_

 _"Welcome home."_

Was that not enough indication that his feelings towards her had altered drastically? Perhaps not. Clearly not, if K-2 is the one trying to convince him to say more to her.

"Are you afraid?" Kay asks.

"Of dying? No. I have been waiting to die since I was six years old."

"Not just of dying," K2 explains. "Of dying with regrets. I don't understand the concept, but from what I have gathered, it is not a good way to go. Humans do so love closure."

Cassian does not know what to say. Thankfully, he doesn't have to decide on anything. One of the rebel soldiers comes through the doorway and says they are nearing takeoff.

Glancing once more into Kay's glowing rings, he abandons the weapons room and follows the marine out. K-2's thumping footsteps fall in line behind him.

"I'm right. You know I'm right."

"Stop gloating." Cassian halts. He eyes Kay. "Remember to look out for her."

"Tell. Her." It sounds like an order.

Cassian walks the base. Eventually, Kay falls back when he figures out Cassian is searching for Jyn.

He finds her standing by herself, arms behind her back, hands clasped at the base of her spine. She is staring at a map. It illuminates her face. He sees scars and lines nobody so young should have.

His heart thuds in his chest, but his hands have stopped shaking.

"Jyn," he says. She does not move. She already was aware of his presence.

"Is it time to go?" she asks, still focused on the map of the stars.

"Jyn, I need to speak to you."

She looks away finally. Concern is etched in her features. "What is it? Has something gone wrong?"

Shaking his head, Cassian spots an empty supply room to the right of Jyn. He quickly grabs her hand and tugs her inside. The door snaps closed when they are safely inside.

"What are you doing?" she breathes.

It is dark inside the room. There is a small, fluorescent bulb flickering above them. Cassian notices the necklace tied around Jyn's throat. A crystal dangles above her navel.

Gently, he uses his free hand and gathers the object. It is solid and beautiful.

"A kyber crystal," Jyn says softly. "My mum's."

Cassian feels himself smile. He glances at Jyn. Her hazel eyes, which look green in the dim light, are wide. "It keeps you safe?"

"Alive. Not always safe."

Cassian doesn't need to ask if Jyn is prepared for death. She has been fighting for as long as him. She understands the danger. They all do, as Kay said.

Carefully, Cassian returns the crystal to Jyn. He presses it lightly into her stomach. She inhales softly at his touch.

There is no time to lose.

"Jyn"-

But he gets nowhere. Before he can speak, Jyn's arms are around his neck. She tugs his head down, placing her burning lips atop of his. She kisses him fiercely, her fingers scraping against his scalp. Against his better judgement, he moans into her mouth.

His mind is lost. The world melts away. There is no impending battle. No Death Star plans to find. No Rebel leaders who would execute them if they discovered this secret mission.

The room, the sky, the entire galaxy falls away. There is only this room. There is only him and Jyn Erso and the urgent need to stop time so he can stay like this for eternity.

A line of saliva connects them when Jyn pulls away. She presses their foreheads together and sighs a great, sad sigh.

Cassian holds her to him.

"I only wish we had more time," he says. "There are so many things I want to tell you. So many stories I want to share."

Jyn laughs, though to Cassian it sounds more like a quiet, breathless sob. "When we are the stars, we can talk until the galaxy falls."

She knows. Of course she does. She is clever - more clever than he. She does not need K-2 telling her this mission will be their last.

It's time to leave. Cassian's bones have begun to rattle in anticipation.

The captain and the rebel separate themselves and depart the supply room. Their fingers brush as they walk towards their men, ready for the final battle.


End file.
